Elementary (TV series)
Elementary is an American crime drama series that presents a contemporary update of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's character Sherlock Holmes. The series was created byRobert Doherty and stars Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes and Lucy Liu as Dr. Joan Watson. Season one premiered on CBS in September 2012; season two began airing in September 2013; and season three began airing in October 2014. The series is set and filmed primarily in New York City.1 The show follows Holmes, a recovering drug addict and former consultant to Scotland Yard, as he assists the New York City Police Department in solving crimes. His indifference to police procedure often leads to conflict with Captain Thomas Gregson (Aidan Quinn), although the two still remain mutually respectful of one another. He is accompanied by Dr. Joan Watson, who initially acts as his sober companion. She is a former surgeon and was hired by Sherlock's father to help him in his rehabilitation. They eventually begin to work together on his cases, and she becomes Holmes' apprentice. The series also features Holmes' ongoing conflict with his nemesis Jamie Moriarty (Natalie Dormer). Other supporting roles include Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell and Rhys Ifans as Sherlock's brother, Mycroft Holmes, who wishes Sherlock would return to the United Kingdom. Before the series premiered, it was met with some criticism given it followed closely on the heels of the BBC's modern adaptation Sherlock.2 After the premiere, it was picked up for a full season and later an extra two episodes.34 The season two premiere was partly filmed on location in London.5 The series has since been well received by critics, who have praised the performances, writing, and novel approach to the source material. Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Episodes * 3 Cast and characters ** 3.1 Main ** 3.2 Recurring * 4 Development ** 4.1 Casting ** 4.2 Relationship to BBC's Sherlock * 5 Production * 6 Reception ** 6.1 Awards and nominations * 7 Broadcast * 8 See also * 9 Notes * 10 References * 11 External links Plotedit Following his fall from grace in London and a stint in rehab, an eccentric modern Sherlock Holmes relocates to Manhattan, where his wealthy father forces him to live with a sober companion, Dr. Joan Watson. Formerly a successful surgeon until she lost a patient, Watson views her current job as another opportunity to help people. However, Sherlock is nothing like her previous clients. He informs her that none of her expertise as an addiction specialist applies to him and that he has devised his own post-rehab regimen – resuming his work as a police consultant in New York City. Watson has no choice but to accompany her irascible new charge on his jobs. Over time, Sherlock finds her medical background helpful, and Watson realizes she has a knack for investigation. Sherlock’s police contact, Captain Thomas Gregson, knows from previous experience working with Scotland Yard that Sherlock is brilliant at solving cases, and welcomes him as part of the team. The investigative group also includes Detective Marcus Bell, an investigator with sharp intuition and formidable interrogation skills. Although initially skeptical of Holmes and his unorthodox methods, Bell begins to recognize Sherlock as an asset to their investigations. Episodesedit Main article: List of Elementary episodes Cast and charactersedit Mainedit * Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes: A former Scotland Yard consultant who now lives in New York City after completing drug rehabilitation there for addiction-related problems in England. Holmes is a deductivegenius with a variety of unusual interests and enthusiasms that assist him in his investigations. Feeling that the more interesting criminal cases are in America, he stays in New York. He contacts an old associate, Captain Thomas Gregson of the NYPD to resume his previous work as a consulting detective. He is forced by his father to live with Dr. Joan Watson, his "sober companion" who provides him with aftercare. Miller's Holmes displays many canonical aspects of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's character, while his familial relations, especially his resentment for his father, have been added into his narrative. In between seasons two and three, Sherlock spent eight months in England working for MI-6. He returned to New York in "Enough Nemesis to Go Around" with a new protégé, Kitty Winter. * Lucy Liu as Dr. Joan Watson: Holmes' sober companion. Watson was a successful surgeon, which adds to her complement of skills. She comes to Holmes when she is hired by his father as his sober companion,7 to help him remain abstinent after his release from rehabilitation. After her contracted time is finished, she remains on after lying to Holmes, telling him that his father had retained her services. He comes to rely on her input and grows to trust her as she helps him come to terms with his life after addiction. After a while, Holmes reveals that he found out that she was no longer being paid to stay as a companion. He offers her a position as an apprentice, telling her how much she means to him and how she helps him to focus. Watson accepts and starts her training as a detective with Holmes. After Sherlock left for London, Joan became the go-to consulting detective for the 11th Precinct, while also taking on more traditional private investigator-type cases that Sherlock eschews. * Aidan Quinn as Captain Thomas "Tommy" Gregson:1 The captain of the New York City Police Department's 11th Precinct. He was previously assigned to Scotland Yard to observe their Counter-TerrorismBureau, where he crossed paths with Sherlock and was impressed with his work. He genuinely likes Holmes, and the two have a mutual respect for each other, though he admits that Sherlock is a "pain in the ass". In season 2, Gregson separated from his wife of over twenty years, Cheryl, and they are divorced by season 3. In "Rip Off" (season 3, episode 5), it is revealed that his daughter, Hannah Gregson (Liza J. Bennett), is a patrol officer with the 15th Precinct. He is a recipient of the US Flag Bar, World Trade Center Bar, NYPD Medal of Honor, NYPD Medal for Valor, and the NYPD 170th Commemorative Breast Bar. * Jon Michael Hill as Detective First Grade Marcus Bell:13 A junior officer with the 11th Precinct whom Holmes and Watson often work. While initially against the idea of getting help from Sherlock, he comes to realize Sherlock's talent as a detective and readily takes advice from him. He is a recipient of the US Flag Bar, NYPD Excellent Police Duty, and the NYPD 170th Commemorative Breast Bar. Recurringedit * Ophelia Lovibond as Katheryn "Kitty" Winter: Sherlock's newest protégée whom he brought with him from London after leaving MI6. She was initially tasked with spying on Watson until she was discovered. Sherlock tends to be strict with her, but admires her detective skills. Kitty's real name is unknown as she was kidnapped and raped in London prior to meeting Sherlock and she had changed her name in an effort to forget it. Her character is based on Kitty Winter in Doyle's The Adventure of the Illustrious Client.14 * Ato Essandoh as Alfredo Llamosa: Sherlock's NA sponsor who is a recovering addict himself. Alfredo is also reformed from a life of crime stealing cars. He is now paid by various car companies to test their cars' security systems, and he occasionally lets Sherlock try out his own skills on them. Alfredo is one of Sherlock's few real friends, but is not hesitant to criticize him and pushes him to continue his rehab regimen, including becoming a sponsor himself. He also teaches Joan how to bypass automotive security. * Rhys Ifans as Mycroft Holmes: Sherlock's older brother who still lives in London. He and Sherlock had a very bitter relationship in the past, but Mycroft is taking steps to reconcile with his brother, and becomes good friends with Joan. He owns a chain of restaurants and is an excellent cook. It is later revealed that Mycroft is in the employ of MI-6, and it becomes necessary for Mycroft to fake his death in "The Grand Experiment". * Natalie Dormer as Irene Adler/Jamie Moriarty: As Irene, she is Sherlock's former lover, while in her true identity as Moriarty she is a criminal mastermind who romanced Sherlock—and then faked Irene's death—to draw his investigations away from her criminal activities. It was her supposed death as Irene that caused Sherlock's already established drug use to escalate. Despite Sherlock discovering her true identity, and her subsequent imprisonment, the two continue to have conflicting feelings for each other and great mutual respect for each other's intellectual powers. * Sean Pertwee as Gareth Lestrade: Sherlock's British colleague and rival. While Sherlock was based in London, he worked with Lestrade, who was then a member of the Metropolitan Police. Lestrade took credit for solving cases that were actually solved by Sherlock. Lestrade is clearly not in Sherlock's league, but he is a skilled—if overzealous and impulsive—detective. * Candis Cayne as Ms Hudson: An expert in Ancient Greek who essentially makes a living as a kept woman and muse for various wealthy men; Sherlock allows her to stay at the brownstone after a breakup, and she subsequently agrees to clean for them once a week as a source of income. Sherlock initially attempts to make Joan pay for the work as she complained about his messiness but she refuses and they settle on sharing the expense. Developmentedit Writer and producer Robert Doherty created the show. Doherty has commented that it was Carl Beverly[clarification needed] who "initially was the one who brought up the possibility of developing a Sherlock show."15Beverly spoke about the relationship between Sherlock and Watson in the show in July 2012: Castingedit Liu was cast by February 2012.16 That July, she said that Watson is not "someone who's on the sideline; she's his sober companion, she's engaged in him, not the mystery, ... From that point on you get to see how that blossoms out. The foot-in-the-bucket and that kind of Watson happens because in entertainment, there's got to be a sidekick. In this case, that's not the direction we're going in. Ask me in six episodes and if I have a foot in a bucket then we'll have a discussion."17 Relationship to BBC's Sherlockedit Sherlock, a contemporary reworking of the Sherlock Holmes story, premiered in the UK in July 2010 and the U.S. in October 2010. The British show has since sold to more than 200 territories. In January 2012, shortly after CBS's announcement they had ordered the pilot for Elementary, Sherlock producer Sue Vertue told newspaper The Independent "we understand that CBS are doing their own version of an updated Sherlock Holmes. It's interesting, as they approached us a while back about remaking our show. At the time, they made great assurances about their integrity, so we have to assume that their modernised Sherlock Holmes doesn't resemble ours in any way, as that would be extremely worrying."18 The following month Vertue said that "We have been in touch with CBS and informed them that we will be looking at their finished pilot very closely for any infringement of our rights."19 CBS made a statement on the issue: "Our project is a contemporary take on Sherlock Holmes that will be based on Holmes, Watson and other characters in the public domain, as well as original characters. We are, of course, respectful of all copyright laws and will not infringe on any stories or works that may still be protected."19 Creator Robert Doherty discussed comparisons between Sherlock and Elementary the following July, pointing out that a tradition of updated Holmes stories dates back to the Basil Rathbone films of the 1940s, and that he didn't think it was the case that Elementary took anything from Sherlock, which he described as a "brilliant show" having watched its first series.15 Several months later, Lucy Liu confirmed the producers of the UK Sherlock were shown the pilot, "saw how different it was from theirs," and were "okay with it now."1 Productionedit Some interior scenes are shot at Silvercup Studios in Long Island City. Some exterior shots of Sherlock's brownstone are filmed in Harlem which is a stand-in for Brooklyn Heights.20 Receptionedit The first season was met with positive reviews from critics, who highlighted the show's novel approach to the source material, the writing quality, and the performances and chemistry found between its two leads and supporting cast. Season one holds an 83% approval rating on aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 43 collected reviews, with an average score of 7.3 out of 10. The site's consensus reads: "It may not appeal to purists, but Elementary provides a fresh new spin on Sherlock Holmes, and Jonny Lee Miller shines in the title role."21 It also holds a Metacritic score of 73 out of 100 based on 29 sampled reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews".22 The Guardian's Phelim O'Neill felt that "Jonny Lee Miller and Lucy Liu make it a double act to rival Sherlock" and noted that "the pacing feels perfect and the details are light: viewers can keep up with the investigation and feel involved, not something every investigative show achieves".23 Lori Rackl of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the pilot episode 3 stars out of 4, and said "While the latest interpretation doesn't live up to the British import, it's still more entertaining than your typical CBS procedural."24 Hank Stuever of The Washington Post gave it a B+ and felt that the show "exhibits enough stylish wit in its mood and look to quickly distinguish itself from the latest British Sherlock series (seen on PBS)".25 Season two was met with equally positive reviews. It holds a 100% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on seven reviews, with an average score of 8.5 out of 10.26 Several critics praised Rhys Ifans for his portrayal of Mycroft Holmes, with Myles McNutt of The A.V. Club calling his casting choice "inspired" and praising him for being able to match with Miller's "bitterness" and praising the premiere episode overall 27 - he later went on to offer positive words on Ifans' performance in the finale episodes pertaining to Mycroft's story, despite finding flaws in the overall arc.28 Noel Kirkpatrick of TV.com also praised Ifans, saying he "very finely" played the role.29 The episode "The Diabolical Kind" also attracted wide acclaim, with many singling out the emotional depth and Natalie Dormer's performance as Moriarty. McNutt called Moriarty's presence in both the episode and the series as a whole "refreshingly dominant" and also praised the storytelling and dialogue, singling out several bits of witty humor in the episode.30 The episode has a 9.0 rating on TV.com with Kirkpatrick claiming Dormer was "having a ball" playing the role of Moriarty and saying there was "good stuff" to be had in her.31 Kirkpatrick also appreciated the season as a whole for its development of Holmes' character, as well as the performance of the cast. Season three continues the Elementary 's trend of a positive critical response. It holds a 100% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on five reviews, with an average score of 9.1 out of 10.32 IGN praised the evolution of Watson as a character in the show, saying "While other Holmes/Watson incarnations focus Watson being a friend, medic, and put-upon backup, Elementary has elevated the character into someone with loftier aspirations."33 Particular praise was given to Ophelia Lovibond for her performance as Sherlock's protege Kitty Winter, with critics feeling she was a welcome addition to the cast. The episode "The One That Got Away" garnered critical acclaim for its resolution of Kitty's story, as well as the performances of Miller and Lovibond. Awards and nominationsedit The series has been nominated and won several high-profile television & entertainment awards:34 Broadcastedit In Australia, Elementary premiered on Network Ten on February 3, 2013.36 The second season started airing on March 23, 2014.37 The third season will start on February 16, 2015.38 In Canada, it airs simultaneously on Global.394041 In New Zealand, it premiered on Prime on February 27, 2013.42 In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the series was acquired by Sky Living.43 It debuted on October 23, 2012.44 The second season premiered on October 22, 2013.45 The third season began airing on November 11, 2014.46 On February 3, 2013, Elementary was broadcast after Super Bowl XLVII. The episode drew 20.8 million viewers despite running out of prime time in the Eastern time zone as a result of a game delay. Category:2012 television series debuts